queensongfandomcom-20200214-history
Katiana Archwing
"My actions may be questionable and I have made mistakes but at least I'm starting to realize what I did wrong...and I can change. You, on the other hand, are a different story." Appearance Katiana had beautiful fiery-red hair and hazel eyes.She is slender and powerfully-built, possessing golden skin. She was very slim before arriving in Wendigo, but grew into a healthy weight after settling in the palace. Katiana's appearance was described as "beautiful, but simple" by many. She possessed a natural yet striking appearance, able to charm the prince right away. In the events of Bloodsong, Katiana grows fairly skinny due to being kept prisoner by Melissa Chang in Wendigo's dungeons. Personality The series begins with "Kestrel" having a cold, withdrawn, and oddly devoted personality. She is cunning and wears a mask (both literally and figuratively) to hide her emotions. She is sarcastic and capable of deep hatred towards a person. However, she "thaws" in the series and even in the beginning, she knew the difference between right and wrong. Kestrel can be judgemental, rude, and sadistic but also charming and compassionate. After befriending people who showed her real trust and kindness, Kestrel begins to grow into a more compassionate and helpful person. This allows her to question her mistress' conquest and find allies in the time of war. Biography Early Life Katiana Archwing was born to Clarkson Archwing and Daphene Archwing. She was given away to Melissa Chang when she was just a child. Katiana adopted the name "Kestrel" and was raised to be a cruel and heartless woman who only served her mistress, "Dove". However, Katiana still had a moral compass. Although she dutifully served her mistress, she had a fiery heart that Melissa could not compress. Prior to the events before Silksong, Katiana was in a romantic relationship with Cedric Chang. When Melissa found out, she tortured Katiana and erased her memories, leading "Kestrel" to think Cedric wanted to break-off their relationship due to something else. Silksong After assassinating a man, Kestrel Archwing reports to her Mistress, "Dove", and gains her next meeting. She is uncomfortable when a fellow assassin, Cedric arrives and turns away as if she hasn't seen him. There, Dove gives Kestrel her next mission, to participate in Wendigo's Crowning and get close to the prince. She would then turn the prince into her puppet or kill him, whatever she chooses. Kestrel seems willing to do this...until she learns that she has to participate in The Crowning, an event each generation where the prince or princess of Wendigo search for their new husband/wife. This year's Crowning ceremony is for Prince Helion. Kestrel and Cedric are seen having a moment before the woman arrives at Wendigo just in time for The Crowning. She submits in her name, "Kestrel", since that isn't her real name and earns an entry by joining a duel, where she beat all the members of her duel. Kestrel then receives access to the palace and becomes a contestant in The Crowning, stealthily trying to eliminate her opponents and get close to the prince as well. To be Continued... Lovesong Kestrel is a contestant in The Special Six alongside with Mei Lui, Adrianne Grace, Lara Jackos, Marielle Feurglase, and Eleanora Ivin. She gains access to Prince Helion's heart...as her own softens. Kestrel is bound to her duty and yet, for the first time in her life, she could see another future. A future free of chains, more power than her Mistress could offer, and happiness with another man. Unfortunately, the competition is getting gruesomer now. The competition turns dark when Mei Lui was discovered barely surviving, a wound on her chest. She is rushed to a healer and survives but has to leave the competition. Kestrel is making some alliances thought...but the enemy may even be closer than she thinks. To be Continued... Bloodsong After the truth is revealed, Kestrel is imprisoned, now a mere prisoner to her mistress as she must punish for her crimes. Helion and Cedric are both in shackles, with Helion losing his memories with each passing day and Cedric a mere puppet in Dove's presence. With all truths now finally revealed, Kestrel still has a narrow chance at survival and hope. Unfortunately, she is brutally tortured alongside with Marielle Feurglase. Kestrel manages to escape thanks to Marielle's distraction and uses her powers to kill Melissa. She also recovers some of her sanity when Marielle uses the last of her magic and life essence to heal Kestrel's mind. As Cedric defends her, she escapes and heads to Clythia, knowing that Helion put a bounty on her head. To be Continued... Warsong The Dark Mistress of Clythia may be dead but her grip of Wendigo has not fallen. Kestrel and Cedric finally arrive at their homes, both being rulers of their own, but everything is broken. With Kestrel's allies from The Crowning, she might stand against both of her countries and homes. The broken prince of Wendigo is waging war...and Kestrel now relies on her allies from The Crowning. To be Continued... Relationships Cedric Chang Cedric is Kestrel's current lover, although they are both not sure what to call their relationship. Cedric was also Kestrel's first lover but after being threatened by Dove and watching his lover get tortured, Cedric had to break off their relationship, damaging it forever. In Silksong, they seem uncomfortable together but do share a touching moment. In Lovesong, Cedric saves Kestrel from death and embraces her, only to be taken away from her again. In Bloodsong, they both fall apart and both build themselves again with the help of each other. In Warsong, Cedric confesses his feelings to Kestrel after she learns the truth behind their relationship: and they are now lovers. Melissa Chang (Dove) Melissa Chang or "Dove" was Kestrel's mistress. All throughout her life, Kestrel was entirely devoted to Dove, despite the latter's manipulation and brainwashing. In truth, Kestrel was abused by Dove who covered the events up by twisting Kestrel's brain. After Lovesong, when Kestrel slowly begins to realize that she wants another life, she is treated brutally by Dove who regards Kestrel as a possession and a toy that she must break. In Warsong, the memory of Dove brings a bad taste to Kestrel's mouth. While Kestrel doesn't hate her former mistress, she does feel cold and bitter at the mention of Melissa. Helion Warren Helion is Kestrel's former lover and the crown prince of Wendigo. He slowly fell in love with Kestrel and was about to crown her as his queen before being interrupted by Dove. Even before Helion fell in love with Kestrel, he always cared for her although he saw her as more of a charming contestant than actual competition. It is unfortunate to know what would have happened between Cedric and Helion if Helion had regained his memory. Currently, he does not remember his relationship with Kestrel and considers her his enemy. Annabelle Warren A motherly figure to Kestrel, Queen Annabelle of Warren was Daphene Archwing's best friend. Unfortunately, their relationship soured over time when Daphene married Clarkson. Annabelle only started taking care of Kestrel because she owed a debt to Daphene but otherwise, treated the young woman coldly. (This was due to Kestrel being the daughter of Clarkson and sent by Dove, two people that Annabelle detested.) However, Annabelle starts treating Kestrel differently, even kindly, as she slowly realizes her previous judgments were incorrect. She reveals her secrets to Kestrel before dying at the hands of Dove. Adrianne Grace Kestrel felt neutral towards Adrianne in the beginning but slowly began to dislike and then detest the girl. In return, Adrianne detested Kestrel, spurred on by Dove. They were both rivals. After many failed attempts to eliminate her opponents (peacefully at first) Adrianne's sanity slowly started to slip, the woman worried about disappointing her mistress and envious that Kestrel would succeed yet again. Later, Adrianne takes pleasure in torturing Kestrel although it is later revealed that she only turned out that way because of Dove. Although Kestrel felt some pity, she mostly detested Adrianne and wasn't hesitant to kill her. Eleanora Ivin At first, Eleanora mistrusted Kestrel due to the fact that she was already friends with Adrianne. However, she realized that she misjudged Kestrel and started allying and befriending the girl instead, turning her back on Adrianne. Eleanora felt betrayed when she learned that Kestrel served Dove, someone who had tortured and beaten her parents right in front of her. However, this was stopped quickly when Kestrel reveals her true alliance. From then on, Eleanora fully commits herself to helping Kestrel. They even adopt nicknames for each other, Kestrel calling her "Ellie" and Eleanora herself calling Kestrel "Kes". In Warsong, Eleanora returns to aid Clythia with an army of her own. Lara Jackos Kestrel and Lara were both drawn to each other, due to their similar personalities. Although they do clash from time to time, they remain good friends. The two share secrets and defend each other. Although many have joined the alliance, Eleanora was one of the last but strongest allies, even striking up a friendship between the three of them. Mei Lui Mei was the daughter of Empress Lui and remained on neutral terms with Kestrel. Mei admits that she respects Kestrel a lot but would not go out of her way to help a rival. Mei also remained friends with Adrianne Grace before being stabbed by her roommate. Although Mei was alive and knew of the incident, she was in critical condition and removed from the competition. Due to being saved by Kestrel during that incident (although Kestrel only recovered her body), Mei claims she owes Kestrel a death and states that her city-state in Zenos, Zhong, would like an alliance with Clythia. Marielle Feurglase Kestrel remained jealous of Marielle's beauty and kindness, noting that the woman "looked as fresh as a daisy without trying." Kestrel also stated that Marielle could "stun the living daylights out of everyone if she bothered". Kestrel could never get over Marielle's kindness and the two grew together during their time in Bloodsong. Although Marielle's condition worsened and her sanity dropped (which led her killing Adrianne herself), Kestrel remembered that the woman was kind and they got to know each other's screams. In Warsong, Kestrel reflects on Marielle's death and often thinks about her. Abilities/Skills *Additional Speed - As a Silk, Kestrel's speed was intensified. *Additional Agility - As a Silk, Kestrel's agility was intensified. *Weaver - the ability/talent to spin objects (ex: swords, clothes, etc) by manipulating clothes/fabrics around her. (Even the ones on a person's skin.) *Basic Weapon Training - Due to her time with Dove, Kestrel knows how to use both weapons and everyday objects. *Archery - Kestrel was a skilled archer. *Charisma - Kestrel could turn her charm up. Mostly downplayed. *Manipulation - Kestrel had a "talent" for manipulating the feelings of others. (Ex: Helion) *Assassination - Kestrel had a lot of experience in this area. Weaknesses: *Vulnerability - As a silk, Kestrel is much more vulnerable and fragile. (Especially if people catch her) Since Dove never trains Kestrel to protect this part of her (in fact, Dove uses it to her advantage), Kestrel never really learns to overcome it. This especially harms her in Bloodsong, where her suffering intensified. *Emotions - Kestrel was considered "more human than any of my other trainees" by Melissa but still struggled with expressing her actual emotions. Often times, she manipulates others. (Not necessarily in a harmful way.) She does learn to overcome this though. Trivia *Kestrel's favorite color is iris purple or any other light shade of purple. *Kestrel's favorite food is fried chicken. She also loves candies. *Kestrel shares the same birthday with her creator, Laurel Solaris. *Kestel's zodiac sign is an Aquarius.